horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Split Second
|budget = $7,000,000 |producer = Laura Gregory |starring = Rutger Hauer Kim Cattrall Neil Duncan Pete Postlethwaite |cinematography = Clive Tickner |production company = Challenge Film Corporation Entertainment |distributor = Victor Films |released = 1 May 1992|image = SplitSecond .jpg |gross = |imagecat = Split Second }} Split Second is a 1992 science fiction horror film directed by Tony Maylam, starring the Dutch actor, Rutger Hauer and also starring Kim Cattrall and Neil Duncan. Plot It is the year 2008. Global warming has caused very heavy rainfall for 40 days in 1999. Because of that, a large part of London is now flooded and full of rats and the flooding has not become less because frequent torrential rains have been occuring since then. In this chaos Detective Harley Stone has the mission to hunt a serial killer who kills people by ripping their hearts out and eat them. The serial killer has murdered his partner Foster McLaine three years before and wounded him. This event has haunted him ever since. It also causes him to feel the presence of the killer when it is nearby. When the serial killer acts again after not having acted for a while, he receives a new partner, Detective Dick Durkin, as support. In time he discovers the killer is not human, extremely dangerous and also extremely strong. Additionally this serial killer has rat DNA and can change appearances because it also has the DNA strains of his victims and can therefore hide at will among the crowd. Additionally it also has DNA of Stone he gained when he wounded him, which somehow explains the connection between them. Finally, because of traces it leaves at the new crime scenes, they come to the conclusion he believes it is the embodiment of Satan and mostly kill its victims in order to eat its hearts, so that, aditionally, it can also posess their souls. It then kidnaps his girlfriend Michelle, who was his partenr´s wife, and lures him into the place where his previous partner was killed. The place, the now unuseable underground because of the flooding that happened, makes them realise it intends to kill Stone there, too, with the purpose of completing its killings on its beliefs and disappear again. They decide to go there and deal with him once and for all. They arm themselves with heavy weapons and after a tremendous battle, in which they save Michelle. During the fight they realise the creature is a humanoid, but monstruos being with demonic appearance who is somehow a product of the global warming regarding water and rats. They manage to kill it by hitting him with those weapons and then by ripping his heart out through Stone and then destroy it, which destroys the creature and somehow frees Stone and his victims by it. After that the three go away from there and take a vacation to celebrate the outcome of the battle while it is implied there are more surprises regarding global warming awaiting all of them in time. List of deaths Cast * Rutger Hauer as Harley Stone * Kim Cattrall as Michelle McLaine * Neil Duncan as Dick Durkin * Michael J. Pollard as The Rat Catcher * Alun Armstrong as Thrasher * Pete Postlethwaite as Paulsen * Ian Dury as Jay Jay * Roberta Eaton as Robin * Tony Steedman as O'Donnell * Steven Hartley Foster McLaine Production The script was changed several times before it turned into its final form which was later filmed. Reception The movie was a box office failure, because it appeared during the L.A. riots of 1992. Additionally it was very bad received by the critics. External links * * * * Category:Films Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1992 films Category:Action horror films Category:English-language films Category:English films Category:American films Category:Sci-Fi horror films Category:Science Fiction movies Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Monster films